prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
CMLL Super Viernes (July 30, 2010)
|venue = Arena México |city = Mexico City, Mexico |attendance = |lastevent = Super Viernes July 23, 2010 |nextevent = Super Viernes August 6, 2010 }} The July 30, 2010 Super Viernes was a weekly professional wrestling event held by Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) in their home arena Arena Mexico. The show broke away from the traditional "6 match" format as it presented 12 matches in total, 8 of which were part of CMLL's 2010 Universal Championship tournament. The main event was a singles match between Místico and Psicosis II, a match that was a direct result of the main event six-man tag team match from the previous week's Super Viernes where the two had been on opposing sides of the match. The match between CMLL's top tecnico (fan favorite) and one of the main Los Invasores members was the longest match of the night, lasting eight minutes longer than the second longest match of the night. Tension was high between the two competitors even before the match as Místico demanded that El Tirantes should not be allowed to referee the match, citing his biased call that cost his team the victory the previous week. After a brief argument El Tirantes was removed from the ring and replaced with a more neutral referee. The match started off swiftly with the two wrestlers working a high paced match. The first fall was evenly split between the two in terms of moves, until Psicosis II used underhanded tactics to gain the advantage. The rudo Psicosis gained the first pin fall when he defeated Místico while grabbing the ropes for extra leverage. During the second fall Psicosis II began tearing at Místico's mask, ripping it open down the left side. Místico evened the score between the two when he rolled Psicosis II up after 05:49 of wrestling in the second fall. The third fall was 7 minutes and 17 seconds of all out action, with the two fighting both inside and outside the ring. The deciding fall came after 20:31 of total wrestling with Místico gaining the victory by submission. Following the match Místico repeated his Lucha de Apuesta, mask vs. mask match, challenge but once again Psicosis II declined, insisting that they needed to have a championship match before he would even think about putting his mask on the line. This was a stall tactic as Místico did not hold an officially recognized championship at the time of the show. The 2010 Universal Championship tournament started with eight wrestlers, all championship holders, competing for a place in the finals. The competitors were: *Averno (CMLL World Middleweight Championship) *Ephesto (CMLL World Light Heavyweight Championship) *Mascara Dorada (CMLL World Super Lightweight Championship, CMLL World Trios Championship, Mexican National Trios Championship) *Mephisto (NWA World Middleweight Championship) *La Sombra (CMLL World Trios Championship) *Stuka, Jr. (Mexican National Trios Championship) *El Texano, Jr. (NWA World Light Heavyweight Championship) *Último Guerrero (CMLL World Heavyweight Championship) The tournament started with an eight-man Battle Royal to determine the match order for the tournament. The first two men would face off in a singles match, then the third and fourth man eliminated and so forth. Ephesto and El Texano, Jr. were the last two men in the ring, which meant they would wrestle in the fourth first round match of the evening. The first match of the actual tournament saw fellow Mexican National Trios champions Mascara Dorada and Stuka, Jr. face off. The match between the two tecnicos was clean and swift with Mascara Dorada defeateding his tag team partner in 3:57 after rolling him up to pin him. The second match saw the leader of Los Guerreros del Infierno, Último Guerrero, face off against the leader of Los Hijos del Averno, Averno in an all-''rudo'' match. Guerrero came to the ring wearing the Universal Championship belt he won in 2009 and proved to be the better man as he defeated Averno in 3:55 to advance. The third match of the opening round was the only rudo/''tecnico'' match up of the opening round with La Sombra fighting against Mephisto. La Sombra had previously won both the CMLL World Tag Team Championship and the NWA World Welterweight Championship from Mephisto and continued the streak as he defeated Mephisto in 3:53. The fourth and final first round match turned out to also be the shortest match of the first round as Los Hijos del Averno teammates El Texano, Jr. and Ephesto fought. El Texano, Jr. was a finalist in the 2009 tournament and advanced to the quarterfinals when he defeated Ephesto. In the second round reigning Universal champion Último Guerrero defeated triple champion Mascara Dorada after applying his trademark "Guerrero Special" (Inverted superplex) move and pinning him in 4:24. In the other quarter final La Sombra made short work of El Texano, Jr. rolling him up for the pinfall at just 2:28, the shortest match of the entire tournament. The final match lasted almost nine minutes and saw Último Guerrero almost win the match on several occasions, including a very close call after applying the "Guerrero Special". La Sombra overcame the effects of the move and won with a Toque Universal to pin Guerrero at 8:51 to earn a place in the final on August 13, 2010. In the third match of the night La Peste Negra members El Felino and Negro Casas teamed up with Rey Bucanero, replacing their regular partner Mr. Niebla. Bucanero was accompanied to the ring by a dwarf wearing a parrot suit which seemed to be his new "mascot" to go along with his Pirate character. The team took on the Los Invasores team of Charly Manson and the CMLL World Tag Team Champions Héctor Garza and Mr. Águila as a part of the ongoing "CMLL vs Los Invasores" storyline that has been running since April, 2010. Manson made his Super Viernes debut and took the first fall when he forced Rey Bucanero to submit to his El Pozo (Reverse figure four leglock) submission hold. In the second fall Negro Casas forced Mr. Águila to submit to a leglock while El Felino took out Charly Manson with a Moonsault and subsequent pin fall. The final fall lasted longer than the first two falls combined and saw copious amounts of cheating from all six competitors. In the end Garza defeated Rey Bucanero to earn a two to one victory for Los Invasores. The second match of the night saw the continuation of the feud between Los Ángeles Celestiales (Ángel Azteca, Jr., Ángel de Oro and Ángel de Plata) and Los Guerreros Tuareg, represented by Arkangel de la Muerte Loco Max and Skándalo on the night. The feud mainly focused on Ángel Azteca, Jr. and Arkangel de la Muerte and played off the fact that Arkangel de la Muerte was the man to unmask Ángel Azteca many years ago. Los Ángeles won the match in two straight falls, taking the second fall by disqualification after the referee noticed Skándalo administer a low blow to Ángel de Oro. In the opening match the makeshift rudo team of Camorra and Súper Comando used underhanded tactics to defeated Leono and the grandson of Ángel Blanco, Horus in just over 12 minutes of wrestling. Results ; *Camorra and Súper Comando defeated Horus and Leono *Los Ángeles Celestiales (Ángel Azteca, Jr., Ángel de Oro and Ángel de Plata) defeated Los Guerreros Tuareg (Arkangel de la Muerte Loco Max and Skándalo) *Los Invasores (Charly Manson Héctor Garza and Mr. Águila) defeated La Peste Negra (El Felino and Negro Casas) and Rey Bucanero *Ephesto and El Texano, Jr. defeated Último Guerrero, Averno, Mephisto, Mascara Dorada, Stuka, Jr. and La Sombra in a 2010 Universal Championship Block A seeding Battle Royal *Mascara Dorada defeated Stuka, Jr. in a CMLL Universal Championship round one match *Último Guerrero defeated Averno in a CMLL Universal Championship round one match *La Sombra defeated Mephisto in a CMLL Universal Championship round one match *El Texano, Jr. defeated Ephesto in a CMLL Universal Championship round one match *Último Guerrero defeated Mascara Dorada in a CMLL Universal Championship quarterfinal match *La Sombra defeated El Texano, Jr. in a CMLL Universal Championship quarterfinal match *La Sombra defeated Último Guerrero in a CMLL Universal Championship semifinal match *Místico defeated Psicosis II External links * Results at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre events Category:2010 events